Peter Lorre
Peter Lorre (1904 - 1964) Film Deaths: *''The Man Who Knew Too Much'' (1934) [Abbott]: Shot through a door by police during the raid on the conspirators' hideout; we see him stagger out from behind the door, collapse, and die. *''Mad Love ''(1935) [Dr. Gogol]: Stabbed in the back when Colin Clive throws a knife at him, while Peter is trying to strangle Frances Drake. *''Secret Agent ''(1936) [The General]:'' Shot in the stomach by the mortally-injured Robert Young, when Robert manages to grab Peter's gun while trapped in the wreckage of a train. * 'Stranger on the Third Floor (1940)' [''The Stranger]: Hit by a truck driven by Ralph Sanford, when he runs out on the street while chasing Margaret Tallichet. He dies shortly afterwards while confessing the previous murders to the police officer. (Thanks to Brian) *''You'll Find Out ''(1940)'' [''"fake" Prof. Carl Fenninger]:'' Killed in an explosion (off-camera), along with Boris Karloff and Bela Lugosi, When a dog throws a dynamite that Peter Threw at Kay Kiser and his band. (Played for comic effect) *The Face Behind the Mask'' (1941) [Janos "johnny" Szabo]: ''Dies of dehydration (off-screen) in the desert, after he deliberately crashes the gang's plane in order to strand them there and the gang tie him up in return. His body is shown afterwards when Don Beddoe and other Police discover him. (Thanks to Anton)'' *''All Through the Night (1942) Pepi Shot to death by Conrad Veidt, as he rufused to take part in a two man suicide mission. *Casablanca (1942)' [''Guillermo Ugarte]: Killed (off-screen) by Claude Rains' officers; we learn of his death afterwards when Claude informs Humphrey Bogart that Peter was killed "trying to escape." *''Invisible Agent'' (1942) [Baron Ikito]: Commits suicide by stabbing himself in seppuku style, while J. Edward Bromberg watches him. *''The Cross Of Lorraine'' (1943) [Sgt. Berger]: Fighting Jean-Pierre Aumont for control of their ambulance, he is hit by machine gun fire from the pursuing German motorcyclists. (Thanks to Brian) *''Confidential Agent'' (1945) [Contreras]: Dies of a heart attack after Charles Boyer confronts him about Peter's part in Wanda Hendrix's murder; he collapses through the doorway and dies just after Lauren Bacall arrives. *''The Beast with Five Fingers'' (1946) [Hilary Cummins]: Strangled by Victor Francen's decapitated hand. *''Double Confession'' (1950) [Paynter]: Falls to his death from the high sign over William Hartnell's club after Detective Naunton Wayne has fingered him as a murderer and he tries to flee. Hartnell grabs his tie but it slips over his head. (Thanks to Brian) Television Deaths: *''Wagon Train: The Alexander Portlass Story ''(1960) [Alexander Portlass]: Buried alive in a cave shortly after his expedition (with the help from kidnapped Robert Horton) find the lost treasure of Montezuma. The gun fight between Horton and Peter's henchman (Henry Corden ) triggered the unstable sandstone cavern to collapse. Peter's character was already dying from an advancing paralysis disorder. (See Famous Last Words) *''Rawhide: Incident of the SlavemasterRawhide (1959 series)'(1960) '[''Victor Laurier]: Shot to death through the window of his home by Theodore Newton as Peter was about to kill John Agar. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Celia Lovsky *Ex-Mr. Kaaren Verne *Mr. Annemarie Stoldt *Father to Catherine Lorre (who was nearly murdered by Angelo Buono, Jr. and Kenneth Bianchi) Gallery peter lorre.png|Peter Lorre dead with John Agar in 'Rawhide: Incident of the Slavemaster' Lorre, Peter Lorre, Peter Lorre, Peter Lorre, Peter Lorre, Peter Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Stroke victims Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Actors with 10 or more deaths Category:Died during production Category:Actors who died in Alfred Hitchcock movies